poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Luka Couffaine
'''Luka Couffaine '''is a character from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He later becomes Viperion, the Snake Miraculous holder in season 3. Bio Unlike his sister Juleka, Luka is a calm boy who has a mixed personality of being playful, charming, mature and flirtatious. He is empathetic at reading people's emotions and expressing it through music. Luka is very kind and generous, especially towards his friends and family, but also to people he just met as he cheers Marinette up shortly after meeting her. Like Adrien, he is also supportive and encouraging towards others like his sister Juleka. Adrien himself describes him as brave, caring and determined. Luka seems to be a easygoing and relaxed boy. However, sometimes he can lose his calm if feels that he and mainly his friends are being wronged, like when Bob Roth stole his band's music, dance and outfits and claimed them to be XY's. Despite everything, he tries to retain his cool, only getting really mad when Bob threatened Marinette. As Viperion, most of Luka's personality remains the same like his caring and helpfulness as he tried to save Carapace by taking Party Crasher's attacks. Given his calm disposition, Viperion is focused, observant and not afraid to give suggestions or ideas to others. As Silencer, his main goal is to make Bob Roth tell the truth regarding the fact he stole the Kitty Section's song as he takes the voices of anyone that could serve his purposes or get in his way. However, he still retains his care for Marinette, as she was the only person whose voice he spared and he reassured her he would make "justice" for her and Kitty Section. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Viperion.png|As Viperion Silencer.png|As Silencer Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:French Miraculous team Category:Sonic red kion and Steven universe’s adventures allies Category:Snake Miraculous holders Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Miraculous holders Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:In love characters Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Blue Characters Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Teal Characters Category:Cyan Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Russell Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Characters who play the guitar Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Magical Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Supervillains Category:Characters Who Cry